the shocing future with kids
by manakarijukoisme
Summary: six kids fall from a portaland tell the titans that there their kids but what happens when one has a broken ribfrom another kid bad things. bbxrae robxstar cyxbee kidflashxjinx ocxoc


The shocking future with kids!

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans ok.

Chapter: 1 you're our what! Go easy on me this is my first fanfic ever

It was a normal day at titans' tower. The titans were either playing video games reading or talking. With a bright flash of light a portal appeared in the middle of the room. Cyborg and beastboy stopped playing their video game just as six kids fell out and landed on the floor with a big thud. They all stood up except for two that were on top of each other the one on the bottom was a girl she pushed the boy on top of her off of her after yelling "Get off me Connor!" She quickly got up as did the boy. All the titans from the present could do is look in awe. The silence was heavy until beastboy said "uh dudes who are you?" the six kids looked at each other and one said "we're you kids from the future" they all laughed a forced laugh. "Whoa whoa our kids?" said robin then starfire said "please could you explain" "well would you like us to tell our names or who our parents are?" "Both" the titans said all at once. The kids looked at each other "Ok, well I am nightfire and this is my twin brother nightwing we are starfire and robins kids." Starfire and robin blushed such a deep red they looked like they were going to blow up. "I am matt Cyborg and bee's kid" all the room erupted with laughter and Cyborg blushed. "I'm Connor and this my big sister shadow and ... uhhh" "just spill it Connor" "were beastboy's and ravens kids!" just like with Cyborg the whole room started laughing except they fell on the floor laughing. "Wait y'all there is still one kid left and were all out of titans" "actually cy she is the daughter of a former villain who in our time is a hero and a hero." Nightfire said "so then who are her parents" asked raven the girl finally spoke up and responded with a sigh "my parents are kid flash and jinx." They stared at her like she was crazy.

Chapter: 2 oops

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok

"Wait did you say kid flash and **jinx**?" Cyborg yelled "what you have a problem with my parents?" the girl said "no nooo" they all said there was another silence until robin said "wait two questions one what is her name and two why are you here?" "My name is Alexandra

Alex for short." Replied Alex "and we're here because we well umm…" "Just spill it Connor" shadow scolded. "You I…I mean our parents are in a big battle with a lot of bad guys and you thought it was to dangerous for us to handle so you sent us back in time to here and well here we are." Connor ended this with a big smile that would put his dads to shame. "We were wondering if we could stay here until we are contacted from our own time." Connor said slapping one of his teammates on the back they herd sickly cracking and Connor looked at who he smacked it was Alex. You could see the tears welling up in her eyes she finally couldn't hold back the scream and she screamed like she had just seen a murder and she cried in agony. Connor obviously seeing what he did tried to run but his sister caught him and said "don't just stand there take her to the med bay you idiot!" they all carefully took her to the med bay where they gave an X-ray it finally came and showed that she had a broken rib Cyborg looked at it puzzled until he asked "how could this have happened y'all?" they all looked at Connor then nightfire spoke up " I bet it fractured a little when he fell on her and when he slapped her it just broke." she shrugged "ahh oops hehe." "We should call kid flash and tell him to bring jinx to" "wait she's a hero right now" they asked the titans nodded and then called up kid flash and told him to get jinx.

Chapter 3: wait with him!

Does it look like I own the teen titans?

When kid flash finally came with jinx they (meaning the titans the kids and kid flash and jinx) were all in regular clothes they took kid flash and jinx to the med bay where they saw there future daughter where jinx asked "so you dragged us here to see a kid!" "Yeah just one small detail" robin said "what small detail" she said "sh…she is yours and kid flash!" "what" jinx yelled at robins response at her question "I have a kid with…with him!" "hey I'm ok with it so what's her name?" "I'm Alex" "alex your awake!" "get off me Connor! Before I run you to china and leave you there!" "hehe okay alex" "dude remember the dare" "what daremfmfmf" alex was interrupted by connor's lips touching hers in a passionate kiss everyone's eyes widened "connor!" "it was a dare" she chased him till they were alone and kissed him back.

Okay since I am too lazy here is the end they go back the next week but promise to come back for Christmas so the end so deal with it!


End file.
